Hook Me Up
by 23ugottaluvit
Summary: The Elric brothers visited the Rockbells for a short while. But, why? & what's up with Winry wearing feminine clothes, at the moment? & how about Edward going all flirty with her? Inspired by The Veronicas' Hook Me Up. NOT a songfic/one-shot.
1. Fixed!

**Author's Note: Something I thought about while I was watching a music video. "Hook Me Up" by "The Veronicas". The song is damn addictive. I'm sorry but find the song, yourself, dear readers. I'm too lazy to go the webbie again. Lol. I'm a meanie. But, please, enjoy the story & this is my first time writing a fanfic on FMA. =)**

* * *

"_Nah, that's stupid". _The blonde crushed the paper into a ball and threw it into the waste bin. She peered over at the object and frowned. _"Damn, missed again."_

She took another piece of paper and started doodling on it. _"Even worse than the previous," _She screamed in her thought. She repeated the same routine; crushing the paper, throwing it into the waste bin and end up missing it as it felt on the floor.

She slammed both of her hands on the table and stood up. The teenager calmed herself down by massaging the bridge of her nose. _"Patience, Rockbell. Patience. You know you will get this over with." _She took a deep breath and sank back down on her seat. She was **trying **to draw a masterpiece; the best-est piece of automail ever, or that's what she claimed. But, every time she starts sketching, she would get frustrated and scrap the whole paper away.

"_This had better be the last one." _She grabbed her writing tool, or if you hate fancy talk, pencil, and started on the art. Pinako was walking past her granddaughter's room as she went to the front door as they had guests. As she took each steps, she sighed and started counting. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

"Aaaaaaaaaah! I give up! I friggin' give up! Goddamn you stupid piece of shit (sheet) of paper. I curse you and your shit family to hell! Son of a-" "Winry, our 'Number 1' customers are here!" Upon hearing that, the distressed girl stopped tormenting her **poor **room and dropped the wooden table onto the floor. She became confused. She dusted her black skirt and straightened up her dark, grey vest and white shirt as she walked to the direction of her granny. _"'Number 1' customers?..."_

"Ed! Al!" She gasped and started running towards them. The alchemist, clad with a red coat and black jacket, shirt, pants, grinned at his best friend. Expecting a hug, he spread his arms a bit as he wasn't a huge fan of hugs. Instead, he was knocked in the face with an object… a hard object… a hard, metallic object… Blood flowed out of his nose as he remain unconscious on the ground.

"I wish I can hug you, Winry-san, but I'm afraid I might crush you." He scratched the back of his metal neck.

"Nah, it's okay. At least, you wanna hug me." She turned her gaze onto the blonde male and continued, "Unlike some people who doesn't even show that they wanna hug." Like a bolt of lighting, Edward regained conscious, got up on his feet and pointed a finger at the frowning female. "I was about to hug you until you, purposely, threw this stupid thing at me!"

"Oh, really? This 'stupid thing' is the most important tool I need whenever you're getting **fixed**!" His best friend fought back. She folded her arms and gave him a 'take-that-back' look.

"Looks like it's gonna be noisy again. Come on, Al, let's leave these two love birds alone." The elderly sighed and Al chuckled. The two 'lovebirds' glared at her and she laughed along. Both of them left the room, leaving the teen alone.

"Oh, **really**? Whenever I'm getting **fixed**?" He smirked and folded his arms, mimicking Winry. Then, Winry thought about what she had just said and her cheeks turned slight red.

"Not in **that** way!" She wailed.

"What way?" Ed **innocently** questioned.

"Oh, forget it." With that, she stomped off to the kitchen._ "Sick, perverted jerk."_

"So, I don't get a hug?" He playfully asked. Winry shook her head in disbelief and stared at him.

"Hmm, let me think. What's the answer I'm looking for? Oh, yea, no!" She continued to the kitchen.

"What did I say?" The State Alchemist questioned himself and followed behind.

* * *

**So, how did I did? Okay? Stoopid? Piece of shit? xD Just review, alright! Thanks you! xDD By the way, I've never watched Fullmetal Alchemist or read the manga at all. I just started watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood on Animax, this year. So, I'm typing everything I know here. If there's any wrong detail(s), please inform me. I don't feel 'paiseh'. I'm not sure whether that word is in the dictionary but hey, it's Singaporean talk. x) Review, alright! =D**


	2. Asdfgh Loser

**Author's Note: Wazza! Don't mind my stoopid hyper-ness. I'm annoying, **_**that's why they love me.**_** On, with the story, shall we?**

**Stoopid Disclaimer larr: I realized I didn't put one in my previous chappie. Dammit! No, I don't own FMA or anything or "Hook Me Up", the wicked awesome song.  
****But I own a Winnie the Pooh dollie that's gigantic&fluffy. You don't, right? Aha! My dearly beloved mummie&papa got it for me for my birthday last year so go cry to your mama that my parents love me & I love them. =P I'm just kidding, I love all of you. **_**(Crazy woman, go away. -___-")**_

* * *

As the young adults enter the kitchen, they could smell Pinako's delicious cooking. Without realizing it, Ed's mouth was drooling and he was being 'pulled' towards the food. Winry rolled her eyes and just join the others.

"So, what have you, **men**, been doing?" The old woman chuckled while her granddaughter rolled her eyes once more. Her gaze shifted to the blonde male as he talked. There was one funny thing, though. As, she gaze into his eyes, something hit in her mind.

"_Hmmm… Golden eyes. Golden, dreamy eyes…" _"Winry?"

_**"And what about his hair?"**_

"_Oh, it's gorgeous, better than mine." _"Winry, hello?"

"_**His face?"**_

"_Sigh, it's indescribable. Handsome, charming... Cute."_ "Winry? Winry?"

"_**His LIPS?"**_

"_Delici-" _"Psh!"

"Heck, cough. What the heck was that for?!" The Automail Specialist shouted at the Alchemist, who claimed that he **accidentally**splashed her face with his cup of water.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That didn't hurt you, did it?" He smirked, again. _"Sneaky little fox..."_

"Oh, it didn't. It's okay..." She picked up her plate and continued, "As long as I do this!"

Edward pulled the plate out of his face since it was sticky with the delicacy that Grandma Pinako took a lot of time to make. "It's ON!" He said while tossing one of the chicken parts. A food fight broke out with the 'couple' throwing oh-so-wasted food at each other, Al trying to calm them down and Pinako smoking her pipe.

"STOP!" Alphonse slammed his two fists on the table. "The both of you, stop it now!"

"He/She started it!" Both of them dropped their 'weapons' and pointed accusing fingers at each other at the same time. Pinako took a drag.

"Ah, isn't lunch one of the loveliest meal of the day? I can't wait for dinner!" The elderly chuckled and cleaned the whole place up while Al helped her. Winry kept her eyes on Ed as he did the same.

"Humph! Small fry." She turned her back and said it out loud and clear for everybody, **especially **for the young Elric to hear.

"Greasy blonde monkey." She turned around to see her **Prince Charming **smirking once again.

"Rrrrr!" She stomped her feet in reply and thundered back to her room.

"Slam!" She jumped onto her bed, buried her face into the pillow and screamed. It was a good way to manage her stress whenever she gets angry.

"Asdfgh." She mumbled. She brought up her face from the pillow and stared out of her window.

"Loser."

* * *

**  
Gives Heartbroken Ice-cream tubs & boxes of chocolates to:-**

**Auto-Alchemechanist**

**Miftah**

**Dai's Angel**

**& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll hunt you down & murder you.)**

****

i'm kidding. anyways, i don't what to say... really, i don't know. i'm kind of sad now. my 'drama' trainers & 'seniors' are gonna leave the school & i won't be able to see them anymore. -____-" i really LOVE them. all the best. =|

asdfgh loser. xD


	3. Effing Nose Bleed

**Author's Note: I'm back! **_**(After 3 long effing days, that's for sure. -_-") **_**Psh, whatever. Sorry for the long wait. Had lots of stuffs to do but school's over now! Woo hoo! & I did NOT BAD for my exams too. Darn CCA during my vacation. I really need some rest from those draggy school days. -_____-**

**Monkey Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for 2 sweethearts, Grass & E-hub. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant, Grace & Elaine. A.G.E. rules! Enjoy! =D**

* * *

As the blonde got up from her bed, she stared at her clothes in dismay.

"_Tch. And I just bought this!" _She frowned irritatedly and sighed. She drew the curtains and started stripping down.

"Big brother, I know you don't like to apologize…" The suit of armour continued, "But, it was pretty much all **your** fault since **you **started it." His older brother popped a vein.

"You've gotta be kidding me? It's not my fault that she always takes things seriously. **Tch, just like her grandmother."** He put both of hands behind his head. Suddenly, the atmosphere became tense as he felt an aura approaching him. He 'sweat-dropped' and turned his back around **slowly.**

"**What did you say?" **A monstrous voice questioned. _"Oh, shit!"_

"Hehe. Nothing at all, really…" Ed nervously chuckled. He was about to turn around and make his great escape when he felt an object hit the back of his head… a hard object… a hard, wooden object… a big, hard, wooden object. He fell down to the ground, face first, but **luckily, **his nose wasn't bleeding. Al hit his forehead with his hand as his sibling struggled to stand up. Apparently, the elderly had thrown one of her chairs.

"Old hag?! What was that for?" He rubbed his head with his palm as the aura around the old lady grew bigger and darker.

"Annoying dwarf! Go and beg for forgiveness from my granddaughter… **Or else." **Pinako gave him a face and he quickly replied, "O-of course!" With that, he dashed to Winry's room. Huff… Huff… Huff… _"Finally, away from that mad old lady."_ He sighed and took a deep breath. _"Aw, come on, Ed. It's just Win. What're you afraid of? __**Your feelings might get in the way?" **_He shook his head violently and kicked himself mentally for thinking like that. He turned the door knob and opened the door. He was looking down and rubbing his neck.

"Listen, Win. About earlier, I-" He looked up and to his horror/excitement, his bestfriend was standing there, facing him, one and a half metre apart from each other, eyes that were both shocked yet still focusing on each other. It was, as if, time had stopped. Yes, those things were normal but there was one peculiar thing; Winry was only clad in a black bra and black skirt that she had worn earlier!

_"Oh my effing shit!" _Those two words echoed in both of their heads. There was also another voice, _**"Oh my effing God, finally!"**_ The female's cheeks were turning red. As for the male, it was, **practically,** his whole face.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" They both shrieked in unison, causing Granny to **almost **choke on her pipe and Alphonse to drop some heavy books onto his metal feet. The mechanical expert grabbed one of the nearest tools and threw it, with all her strength, to the, already in pain, face of her childhood friend. Once again, his face was hit with an object… a hard object… a hard, metallic object, which wasn't as painful as the wooden chair and the wrench, **fortunately. **But, it had caused another nose bleed and Edward to fall on his back. The Rockbell, hurriedly, pushed his body away and slammed the door shut. She had, of course, threw a screwdriver.

Her heart was still beating rapidly and her face became sticky from her sweats flowing down her face. She tossed some clothes onto her bed and dressed as fast as she can, afraid that **that **scenario might repeat again. The Elric got up from the floor and rubbed his nose but that only made the bleeding worse.

At the same time, his younger brother was rushing towards him. "What happened?!" He burst out. "Nothing. Just a little scene, not to be known by anyone, including you…" He replied firmly. _**"A pretty, little obscene scene…" **_Damn, how he hated it when that voice came. "Aw, why not? Probably has something to do with you and your **girlfriend." **He teased. In result, the State Alchemist cringed at the last word and gave him a 'get-the-hell-out-of-here-before-something-bad-happens' look. The younger Elric just laughed a bit and walked away.

"What's the big idea?!" _"Oh, great. Another nagger." _Ed just stared at the blone girl as she came out of nowhere. This time, she was dressed in a grey sleeveless dress that stops right at her knees and a black jacket that was unzipped. Suddenly, his eyes traveled down her neck and onto her chest, causing him to blush slightly and look away. "Hello? Earth to Edward Elric! I'm talking to you. Ever heard of knocking before entering into someone's room?" She shouted into his ear, **literally.**

"As I was saying, I'm sorry about what happened at lunch… and **earlier.**" He became softer at the last word as he kept on rubbing his nose. Winry looked at him in surprise and her face lightened up. "Thanks, Ed. It's okay since you **bothered **to apologize. And stop rubbing your nose. It'll only make it worse. Come on, I'll get the first-aid kit." She slapped his hand away and got closer to his face to take a look at his so-called injury, which caused the teenager to blush a deep red and step away from her.

"But, it's also **your **fault for not locking the door or something. Besides, I only apologized since your crazy grandmother was gonna kill me." This time, she popped a vein. "You better quiet down or I'll throw something else at your face." "Fine, fine. What is it with you and throwing stuffs, anyway?"

The teenagers walked to the kitchen to get Ed's **poor **nose healed.

* * *

**Gives Edward Elric plushies to:-**

**AliasAurora**

**Lulukiryu**

**Dai's Angel**

**konazauchiha**

**& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll hunt you down & murder you.) xD**

**I took advice from Auto-Alchemechanicist as she told me to go watch the first FMA or read the manga or something. So, I went to one of the biggest library in my country and got the first manga since I'm only currently watching FMA Brotherhood on Animax. But, I would also love to thank those reviewers for wasting your PRECIOUS time. =D **


	4. Enjoying the moment, eh, Edward?

**Author's Note: I love the holidays, don't you? I'm gonna quit 'drama' because it's ripping into my social life! So, I'll still be in choir! =P By the way, I have an oral examination tomorrow. Isn't it stoopid to have exams on holidays? I would love to murder the MOE or something. It's friggin' ridiculous. x( They should ban it!**

**Demon Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anybody, even though I 'own' my sweetie Edward Elric. xP step aside fangirls, he's MINE!!!1 On with the story… =D**

* * *

"_I can't believe she said that…" _Winry was lost in her thoughts and thought about what happened earlier.

Flashback! **(Oh, yeah! xD)**

"What's with all the ruckus just now?" The elderly asked the passing teens as she was working on an automail.

"Oh, it's nothing." Her granddaughter answered.

"Are you sure? I was hoping for great grandchildren or something…" Pinako chuckled.

"WHAT?!" The both of them shrieked at the same time, which caused Alphonse to drop some wood on his, already hurt, feet as he was carrying them into the house.

End Of Flashback **(I love flashbacks! xD)**

"Hey! Calling all 'Winry Rockbell's. What is it with you and day dreaming, anyway?" Ed snapped her back into reality. The female blonde did not reply back as they entered into the kitchen.

"Sit down. I'll go get the first-aid kit." She walked over to one of the shelves and started to look around. "Yes, **mummy."** The golden-haired male replied, causing his bestfriend to glare at him.

"_Bingo." _She spotted the small, white box with a red cross on it on the top shelf which was quite high. She tip-toed and stretched her arms up high to reach for the object. From where Edward was sitting, he could see half of her body and her frowning face.

"_**Doesn't she just look cute like that?"**_

"_Yea, and she seems so serious and concentrative…"_

"_**What about her body?"**_

"_Soft, curvy and… Ah, what am I thinking?!" _The Alchemist shook his head to clear his thoughts. His face was a deep red and he was sweating but that gave Winry the wrong impression.

"Ed, are you okay? Your face is really red, you know?" She walked closer to him and bent down to his level as she was standing and he was sitting. Edward peered down and blushed even more. Apparently, he was looking right into Winry's chest as she was bending down. _**"Well, she's still wearing the same bra from just now…"**_

"Aaaaaah! What the hell am I thinking?!" He shouted as Winry jumped a bit. He shut his mouth tight and looked away. That was supposed to be locked inside his head.

"Okay, Fullmetal Alchemist, you have, officially, lost it. I really gotta get the box fast before you die of craziness or something." Once again, she returned to the shelves and reached for the box. As she spread her arms up higher, her dress went up a bit, showing part of her thighs. The State Alchemist 'scanned' his **'girlfriend' **again and hit his forehead with his hand. _"Not again..."_

After so many minutes of suffering/enjoying, the Automail specialist finally got the object. Surprisingly, Edward became disappointed and relieved at the same time. He snatched the box from her as he did not want any**thing **to happen again. "I wanna do it myself." Winry just shrugged her shoulders and went to her grandparent.

The minute she entered the room, Pinako, together with Al, hurried her to sit down. "Win, can we have a little chat? Keep it private and confidential, alright?" Al whispered. The teen 'sweat-dropped' and nodded her head. "Right, don't freak out or shout out loud when we ask this question, okay? We don't want Edward hearing anything." Winry continued nodding her head and listened attentively. The old lady and the suit of armour looked at each other and took a deep breath. Finally, one of them started speaking.

"Are you and Edward having a couple relatio-" "WHAT?! I AM NOT HAVING A RELATIONSHIP OR WHAT-SO-EVER WITH THAT ALCHEMY FREAK!" The older Rockbell tried to quiet her down while the younger Elric shook his hands in front of him but she continued, "HOW CAN YOU ASK SUCH A PREPOSTRIOUS THING?!"

Meanwhile, the golden-eyed boy picked up the medicines and bandages and placed them back into the first-aid kit which he had, accidentally, pushed down after hearing some crazy woman shrieking. His nose had stopped bleeding and he was satisfied by **himself** after nursing **himself. **He tip-toed, since he was also a shortie, and placed the box to its exact location where it was found. Like a bolt of lightning, he made some coffee and dashed to the room where everyone was.

Upon hearing footsteps, Pinako thought quickly and covered her granddaughter's mouth. "Did I miss anything?" He **purposely,** looked at everybody straight in the eye. "Nothing at all, pipsqueak. Grab a sit, won't you? And where the **hell **did you get that coffee from?!" She popped a vein and removed her hand from Winry's lips. "Relax, old hag."

He sat down on the chair and glanced at Winry's face. She was pouting and mumbling words to herself. He raised an eyebrow and looked at everyone else. _"Something was definitely up…" _"Winry, could you finish the last piece of automail for me? I'm kinda tired now." She did not say anything and stood up. While walking, she did not pay attention to anyone around her but Edward could have sworn that she stole a glance from him. She grabbed all of the needed tools and left the room, leaving the three of them alone…

* * *

**Gives some stoopidly, sweet smiles to:- (i know. it's not even some expensive gift. _cheap woman -_-" _buahahaha! xD i'm just a girl, not a woman! darn it, i'm not old. xP)**

**Dai's Angel**

**& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll hunt you down & murder you.) xD**

**Lol. I think I'm updating too fast. That's why there aren't many reviews now. 0_0" Anyways, I might be updating ealier than usual as it's the holidays, man! Enjoy yours. =D**


	5. Typical Love Story

**Author's Note: Hiiieeeeeeeeek! **_**(Retarded screaming much??? =_=") **_**Oh dear, it's been quite a long time since I haven't update larr! I feel like a sefthuko-hag. (That's original, so don't steal it. You can ****borrow**** it but you've got ask for my permission first. x))**

**(Don't be offence-d by the disclaimer, please. Whenever I wanna trash talk the boys in my class, my sentence would be like ****"You [insert action word here] worse than your mother."**** Hua hua, pathetic runts. xD)**

**Your Mother's Disclaimer: I do not own FMA except for the AWESOME word: sefthuko-hag. Believe it! xD**

* * *

The blonde-haired male took a sip from his cup of coffee and acted oblivious to his surroundings. In truth, his eyes were fixed on the two people inside the same room. "So, did I miss anything?" He repeated, again. The old woman peered at him from her spectacles, which were reflecting the light from the Sun, and replied, "Actually, nothing at all."

"Err, brother? We're… I mean, Grandma Pinako wants to ask you something." The suit of armour felt a fiery glare from the elderly, but, continued, "You might wanna finish your drink first. I don't think you can take it…" His elder brother raised an eyebrow and continued, "Ah, never mind. Whatever it is, I can take it!" With that, he took another sip. Pinako took a deep breath. _"Pull it together, Rockbell. Maybe, if I changed the question and make it longer, it wouldn't be so bad…" _She became satisfied with her thinking and started talking.

"I know that you and Winry, plus your brother, have known each other for so long…" Edward simply nodded his head and continued drinking his coffee. "You're always arguing and fighting even for the smallest things…" He did the same routine. "So, at this current moment, right now, for the time being, starting from today or so, by any chance…" He popped a vein and glared at her, still drinking the oh-so-thirst-quenching coffee from the white cup. "Are you and Winry having a love af-?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! AT THIS CURRENT MOMENT, RIGHT NOW, FOR THE TIME BEING, STARTING FROM TODAY OR SO, BY ANY CHANCE, I AM NOT HAVING A LOVE AFFAIR OR ANYTHING CLOSE WITH THAT GEARHEAD! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, OLD HAG?!" "Brother, calm down!" Al waved his hands in front of him and tried to calm his older sibling, whose face was a deep red **at this current moment, **while Pinako just smirked at him and wiped her face with a piece of rag. Apparently, when the question was being asked, or almost was being asked, Edward had spitted out all the contents in his mouth directly into her face. "YOU! I bet you were part of this too!" He pointed an accusing finger to his younger brother.

Meanwhile in the Winry's working room, she finished off the last bit of the automail that her grandmother was supposed to be working on and picked up her tools on the floor which she had, accidentally, pushed off the table after hearing some retarded runt screaming. She could have sworn that she heard something about 'love affair' and 'gearhead', which she knows that Ed refers to her. _"But, where did love affair come from?" _She scratched her head and thought about what happened earlier. _"Tch, couple relationship? Don't make me laugh." _She paused on scratching her head and thought deeper. _"Wait a sec, love affair? She couldn't have… __**They couldn't have!" **_She ran out of the room and rushed towards them.

When she reached there, she 'sweat-dropped'. Her grandmother was not in there, Al had smacked his hand on his head and Ed was lying down the floor, unconscious, with blood coming out his nose, **again. **Just then, her grandparent entered the room with the first-aid kit. _"How in the world was she able to reach the top shelf?"_

He regained conscious, sat up and rubbed his nose. "What was that for, old woman?!" In result, she threw the white box, directly into his face, worsening the nose bleed. He lay back down on the floor and groaned in pain. Winry sat down, cross-legged, next to him and helped him to sit up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward Elric. I'll try to be **softer **next time." With that, she walked out of the room. "Come on, Al, I need you to do stuffs for me." Alphonse, casually, walked to Granny Pinako while giving Winry a concerned face. Winry just smiled and mouthed, 'It's okay. I'll handle this." As she watched them leave the room, her gaze went back to her best friend, or whatever he is, right now…

* * *

**Gives red&pink kisses and the grand prize: a bottle of my tears to:-**

**AliasAurora**

**BloodyAphrodite**

**CreativebutLazy**

**Nezume-chan**

**Lady Yukirin**

**Tsukali-chan**

**& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll hunt you down & murder you.) xD**

**At last, they're alone, again!!!1 Buahahaha, lols.**

**BEWARE, I'm still having a runny nose after crying while watching FMA Brotherhood's lastest episode on Animax, just now. It's so dang TOUCHING larr; I love the Elric brothers If I'm not wrong, the epi was "Episode 9 – Created Feelings". Please, watch that episode. I don't know, I thought it was so touching & I could feel how each of them felt when one said something to another and, non-intentionally, hurt his feelings. Boo hoo!**

**It's 12:34 am. & my parents are nagging. Bye-bye-boo! x)**


	6. Don't rape me, I'm too young to die!

**Author's Note: Chocolate bunny! x) That was so random. Err, never mind. Anyways… **_**What in the world took you so long just type another chappie?!?!?! **_**Okay, alright, sorry! I wasn't in a fan fict-ish mood. Mind you, readers, I'm kinda depressed now.**

**Random Event: For Singaporean readers, if you have heard of the Video Games Live concert on 19/06/2009, 8.30 pm. Well, I've got a pair of VIP tickets & I can't go. (I'm EXTREMELY DEPRESSED & IN AN EFF-ED UP MOOD.) If you wanna buy it, e-mail me. My brother's helping me to sell it on ..**

**Crying Disclaimer: *Sob* I don't own *Sob* FMA or 'Hook Me Up' song. *Cries her heart out.* **_**Tch, depressed much?**_

* * *

"_Well, I should treat his nose fast before he loses a lot of blood." _Winry grabbed the first-aid kit and took out a damp rag. At the same time, Edward opened his eyes and tried to adjust them to the bright surrounding. _"Where am I? How did I g-" _"Ow!" He winced in pain as he felt something pressing against his nose.

"Hold still. If you keep moving, more blood is gonna come out!" He stared at the maiden of beauty, or if you gag at poetry, the beautiful lady, in front of him. She was doing that **cute **frowning face again as she concentrated on his nose. _**"Seriously, she just looks adorable like that. Maybe I should get nose bleeds more often…" **_He blushed a deep red, still keeping his gaze directly at her eyes. _"What the heck am I thinking?! I should stop doing this." _Without realizing it, his mechanist had caught him looking at her.

"What?" He was snapped back into reality and his face became even redder, or some other colour, if possible. "N-nothing." He looked away to hide the redness on his cheeks. The automail specialist clicked her tongue. "How am I supposed to treat your poor nose when you keep moving around?" She scolded him like how a mother would scold their child when they were being stubborn. She cupped his chin and turned his face so he could face her. But, it only made the situation worse.

The distance between their lips was not far apart. Fortunately, only the Alchemist was aware of this. As she continued treating his nose, the pain came back. He grabbed her wrist and brought it away from his face. "Ed, I'm not done yet! There's still blood flowing out of your nose." "But, it hurts!" He replied, still holding Winry's hand. She sighed. _"This is getting ridiculous…" _Since Edward was seating on the floor, leaning against the wall, with his legs sticking out in front of him, Winry's brain hatched an idea.

"Look, I'm gonna finish soon, okay? So, if you could just let go of my hand…" He released his grip and placed his hand on the floor. She continued, "To be very sure that you're not gonna interrupt me again…" She sat on Edward's lap, her knees bent down and placed above both of his hands. "Aaaaaaaaah! W-what the hell do you think you're doing, woman?! I don't wanna be raped. I still have a whole virgin life ahead of me. I'm too young to die!" He struggled to shake his bestfriend off of him but she was too heavy. _"Of all friggin' places, she chose __**there!**__"_ A 'why me?' look was plastered on his face.

Like a bolt of thunder, Edward's right cheek met up with Winry's fist. "Quit whining and moving around! And who said I was gonna rape you?! **You're too short.**" The last words could be not heard from the State Alchemist's ears, fortunately. After a few minutes of suffering from the pain of his nose and under Winry's weight, his nose was 'cured'. Grabbing the white box, she kept all of the materials back inside. Still seating on him, she warned him, "You better not get another nose bleed." "Winry, Edward, where are y-"

To their horror, they both turned to their right to see an extremely shocked Pinako, who had dropped her pipe onto the floor, and an also extremely shocked Al, who was standing behind her. "And I thought that you guys knew I was joking about me hoping for great grandchildren…" At instant, the blonde female hopped off of Ed and Edward stood up. "I-it's not what you think…" The both stuttered, in unison. "Brother, the both of you are only fifteen, you know?" Alphonse came in the conversation and was met up with two dark glares from the couple.

"Look what you made me do." She picked up her pipe and resumed, "I have to get it lighted again." She walked over to the kitchen. "Al, you shouldn't stay there unless you wanna watch the both of them **deflower** each other." Al chuckled at that. "Well, I better run off. I don't wanna interfere with your **deflowering.**" He ran off to Pinako as he was afraid that Winry might throw something at him or Edward might pick a fight with him.

The male teenager sighed and looked Winry from the corner of his eye. He quicky looked away as she was doing the exact same. _**"So, what's your next move, Elric?"**_

* * *

**Gives the new LG Ice-cream Handphones to:- (I actually want the handphone!)**

**Lulukiryu**

**kame-the-turtle**

**Tsukali-chan**

**ColinatorGX**

**Nezume-chan**

**I apologize for not replying to my dear reviewers. I don't have much time to go onto the computer, really. Anyways, I really thought this chappie was so not for little kiddies my age. Bahahahaha! & nope, I'm not gonna tell you my age. xD**


	7. Intense but short lived infatuation?

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I'm taking so long just to update! I'm busy these past few days. & I'm also going on a 4-days-holiday soon. Oh, yea. A lot of my dear reviewers are telling me about the bold words. They're kind of distracting, huh? Sorry, I'll fix them right away! I'll replace them with inverted commas! ('')**

**Random Event [To Singapore Citizens]: Come on, guys. I need to get those VIP tickets sold! Two of them. & I'm talking about Video Games Live! One of the world's biggest concerts of all time!!! Please… I need to get them sold by 17/06 & the concert's on 19/06.**

**Retarded Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or The Veronicas' Hook Me Up. But I own an awesome good buddy, Wai Kit. =D**

* * *

"Err, I'm heading back to my room. Y-you wanna come?" Edward raised an eyebrow at Winry. _"She has never invited anyone to her room before…" _Without thinking properly, the Alchemist nodded his head. With that, she walked to her bedroom while he followed behind.

"_Why did I just do that?" _He smacked his forehead with his right hand. _"Think, Edward. Think!" _He hesitated and tapped the girl, in front of him, on her shoulder. "Umm, why don't you go first? I'll be there later. I wanna talk to Al for awhile. So, ah, see ya." Then, he rushed off to the grass field outside of the house, leaving the female blonde to ponder to herself. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued her journey to back to her room.

The golden-haired boy clutched onto his chest as he tried to catch his breath. "Brother, are you okay? What's wrong?" Ed jumped a bit as his younger brother had appeared out of nowhere. "N-nothing. I'm just… confused." The suit of armour lied down on the grass ground, his face facing the sky. "Is it about Winry? Or did you 'made a wrong move' in between your 'deflowering' session?" He teased his older brother.

"What?! S-shut up! Yes, it's about… Winry." He lied down next to his sibling and concentrated on the puffy white clouds. "I don't know. I've never really felt like this before. This feeling… It's so…Weird." Alphonse glanced at his brother from the corner of his red eyes. "It's a crush." The State Alchemist stopped his daydreaming for a moment and turned his head to face his brother. "A what?"

Al sat up and scanned his surroundings. "It's called a 'crush'; An intense but usually short-lived infatuation. But for your case, I don't think it's 'short-lived' at all." He chuckled and earned a glare from the teenager beside him. Edward thought about what his brother just said. He sat up, as well, and returned his gaze back to the sky. "An intense but usually short-lived infatuation, huh?" He continued, "I think I can get over it."

"Get over what?" "The crush thing." The younger Elric sighed and replied, "I thought that you meant about getting over being nervous to ask Winry out on a date..." There was silence, once again. Only sounds of the wind and the grass crashing against each other could be heard. As the automail otaku had accidentally dropped a few things under the table in her room, she was bending on her knees to pick them up. It was so peaceful and quiet that the silence could deafen your ears. Well, it was only a matter of time befor-

"WHAT?!" Upon hearing that, poor Pinako had burned her finger as she was lighting her pipe, causing her to swear in dozens of languages that no one understood. The mechanical specialist rubbed at where it hurt as she had hit her head at the underneath of the hard table, also causing her to mutter countless bad words. She stood up, avoiding the table, and peered out from her window. From where she was standing, she saw a hint of armour running away from a hint of blonde hair chasing after it.

She shook her head and kept her stare at the shorter person. After what might seem like hours, they stopped their wild goose chase and fell down onto the grass. Still keeping her gaze at her bestfriend, she had rested her head on her left hand as her elbow rested on the window sill. The glass window was wide open and it had let a lot of light into her room.

Edward and Alphonse laughed until they could not laugh anymore as they stared up the cloudy blue sky. Ed shifted his gaze to Winry's window and saw her staring right at him, smiling sweetly. He smiled back but she stopped and quickly got away from her window. Her face was a deep red but no one was able to see it, fortunately.

"I saw that…" This time, it was Edward's face that turned red. "S-shut up." Alphonse continued laughing at his brother as they watched the sky.

* * *

**Gives The Veronicas' "Hook Me Up" (That's the Album Name, by the way) CDs to:-**

**Lulukiryu**

**Orange Singer (& you get skullcandies too! Since you requested for them! x) )**

**ColinatorGX**

**kame-the-turtle**

**Nezume-chan**

**Tsukali-chan**

******& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll hunt you down & murder you.)**

**I promised that I'll reply to all reviews after you review this chappie! x) But, HUGE thanks to all of you. =D Lols. & I thought that FMA Brotherhood Epi 9 was worth crying for. But, epi 10 - Seperate Ways made my eyes red & puffy. Why did he had to die? x'( R.I.P. (i'm not putting my his name here 'cause there's probably people who haven't watch the epi yet.) Anyways, happy holidays! Now, away to do my... My... *cough*homework*cough*. xD**


	8. I wanna feel the rain in my hair

**Author's Note: Terribly sorry for the long wait. As I said, I went to Malaysia, my neighbouring country, for 4 days & I came back on 21 June. But, I was too tried to update for the past few days. I'm even tired NOW. BUT, I don't upset all of you. So, I'll just post this chappie. School's re-opening soon in my country, anyways. Hope none of you catch the swine/H1N1 flu, by the ways. Achoo! Achoo! xD**

**Sneezing Disclaimer: I don't *Aaah* own FMA or *Aaaaah* The Veronicas' Hook Me Up. *Achoo!!!* Buuut, I, currently, own a stoopid, idiotic pimple on my cheek. -.- Get it off! xD**

* * *

As the sun sets and the sky darken, the Elric brothers went back into the house. Apparently, the older one claimed that he was feeling cold as he was only clad in his black singlet and black pants.

"Well, you boys, look hungry." The elderly greeted them as she set up the table, together with Winry.

"Uh-uh. If _someone_ didn't take my jokes too hard, we wouldn't be too tired right now." The suit of armour teased his older brother and pretended to not look at him.

"Psh, whatever!"

The four of them sat down and dug in to the delicacy which Granny Pinako had cooked. Fortunately, it was not wasted anymore since there were not much conflicts or arguments when they were eating.

"Ah, now that was _real_ food." Edward leaned back in his chair and rubbed his contended belly. He continued, "Al and I wanna go visit our mother's grave for awhile so we'll be back later."

"Right now? It's really late." There was hint of worry in Winry's voice but Edward just shrugged it off.

"It's only for a short while. We won't be back too late. We won't run into any trouble. W-"

"Alright, okay. We get it! Now, off you go." The old woman hurried the brothers out and went to clear the table with her granddaughter.

As they were washing the dishes, Winry peered out of the window and sighed. Dark clouds surrounded the sky and a storm was approaching.

"Looks like it's gonna rain."

"Ah, they'll be fine. Drops of water won't really hurt them much. It might freeze them, though."

"And how does that help?" The blonde-haired girl, sarcastically, asked. In result, her grandmother chuckled.

Meanwhile, the alchemists stopped by a tombstone. Al placed a bouquet of flowers, which he plucked from the fields, onto the grave. None of them said anything as they were both locked up in their minds. Silence filled the air despite the sounds of the leaves rustling around them and the loud howls of the strong wind.

"Drip." Alphonse felt water on his head. He looked up to the sky, filled with dark clouds, and kept his gaze there. Edward also felt water on his head but he could not be bothered to look up. His eyes were locked onto Trisha's grave. The rain started to pour slightly more and they both knew it was time for them to leave.

"It's starting to drizzle now. We should go." Al, still keeping his eyes at the sky, quietly informed his older sibling. The State Alchemist just nodded his head in reply and started walking with his brother following beside.

"Boom!" The mechanist screamed as she got shocked by the sudden clasp of thunder. She looked out of the window from the living room and became more worried.

"Where are they?! Why aren't they back yet? I think I should go pick them up…"

"Oh, just sit down, will you? I'm sure they're already heading back. They'll be here any minute now."

"I don't think so! I'm gonna go now." She ignored Pinako and opened the door, with her face still looking at her grandparent.

As she turned to the front, she was face to face with her bestfriend. In result, the both of them shouted and jumped away from each other. Coincidentally, their faces were only five centimeters apart. The brothers were, of course, terribly wet. Pinako went to the kitchen and came back with two towels.

"Well, everything's settled now. All of you, off to bed! And no monkey business, especially you and Winry. I'm watching you." The older Rockbell gave the Fullmetal Alchemist, who was wiping himself, a stern stare while he glared at her.

As they walked to their respective bedrooms, a certain conflict was brought up. All because of a certain someone.

"Hey, Win. You scared of thunderstorms, right?" Edward broke the silence.

"No. You're the one who's scared, fraidy cat." In result, the both of them had a staring contest. Hysterically, Winry won since she ended it by throwing her wrench at him. Fortunately, it hit the side of his head instead of his nose. In addition, Al smacked his metal head with his palm.

As they went to their respective bedrooms, they got into their sleeping attires and fell into a deep slumber on their beds, except for Al, of course. He did not mind being awake alone, though, since he had his own room now. Ed's room was next to his and Winry's room was opposite of Ed's. He also had a book for his reading pleasure. Very soon, the atmosphere in the whole house was quiet and peaceful but, outside was the exact opposite with loud thunders and flashes of lightning. There was also something else disturbing the silence...

It seems to be the golden-eyed male. He kept on coughing and sneezing. He tried to get some sleep but he keeps waking up just to couch or sneeze. He tossed and turned in his bed as beads of sweat flowed down his face.

"Crap." He cursed with a whispery voice. His mouth was dry and his throat was burning like hell! He really wanted to get a cup of water but he was too weak to even open his eyes.

* * *

**Gives Bottles of Pimple Cream to:- _(Whaa-? Pimple Cream?! YOU are the one that's having a pimple not your fellow readers&reviewers! -.-")_**

**Tsukali-chan (& some dark, bitter chocolates & some shepards pie, since she requested them! Honestly, I think she has great taste since I wanna eat the same stuffs now! xD)**

**Lulukiryu**

**Nezume-chan**

**Kataragirl11**

**Bone Princess (Honestly, is this chappie long enough? Hehe. Lol. Me, myself. I don't really think so. Too much dialogues. xD) **

******& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll hunt you down & murder you.) xD**

**Well, there you go. About the bedrooms plan bit, I'm sorry if I'm wrong. I don't know the whole of Winry's house at all. So, I'm just using my imagination. =D Anyways, R&R!**


	9. Edward's ticklish?

**Author's Note: Fish sticks. I'm having a fever now. Lol. My nose is runny & my throat is killing me. It's funny that I'm having the symptoms but I don't have the H1N1 flu or anything like that. Hehe. Well, on with the fan fict-ie then! (I can't type anymore 'Achoo's as I'm sneezing so much until I lost count of it.)**

**Infectious Disclaimer: I love disclaimers, don't you? I mean, I don't own FMA or The Veronicas' Hook Me Up but, I own a wonderful sweetheart, Deah, but she's having a 10-days medical certificate. She can't even come out of her room. =(**

* * *

The blonde-haired female arose from her not-really-deep-at-all slumber and sat up on her bed. She was clad in her usual sleeping attire, a white gown. She grumbled and whined as she scratched her head. The poor little girl did not get any sleep at all since someone was coughing and sneezing throughout the whole night. Without even washing her face, she roamed through the hallway to find the source of the noise maker.

The sun shone brightly in the green fields outside. It made its way into a room and revealed specks of dust around the area. Finally, it made its way onto a boy's face. His golden hair was beautiful in the presence of the sunlight. Upon feeling the sun rays, his face wrinkled in disgust and he turned the other way but the heat irritated the back of his head, as well. He remained asleep, though.

The door knob turned and the door creaked open. The automail specialist popped her head in and scanned the room. Her eyes stopped moving as they were locked onto a face of her bestfriend. She tip-toed over to his bed and bent down to his face level. Their faces were quite close to each other but Winry was too lost in her thoughts to be bothered about it. Her eyes widen and her mouth was slightly open at the sight of his face.

His face was sticky as beads of sweat kept on flowing down his face. He had eye bags and his eyes were swollen like he had been crying for a long time. His nose and his cheeks were beetroot red. He was breathing hardly as if he was having an asthma attack.

The mechanist gently placed her hand over his forehead and quickly withdrew it. It was burning hot and it felt like touching a tiny bit of lava. She stopped panicking and calmed down herself. She rushed over to Al's room but there was nobody inside. She scratched her head in confusion but just shrugged it off. _"Gotta get grandma…"_

She ran to the living room only to find no one there. She furrowed her eyebrow in impatience and walked casually to the kitchen. She moaned loudly and stomped her feet. Where was everyone when she needed them? She paused her whining and walking around the area as she spotted a white paper. She picked it up and read the note:

_Winry and stupid brine shrimp egg, I mean, Ed…_

_Went out to buy some stuffs with Al.  
__Don't know how long will it be.  
__But, there's food on the kitchen table.  
__And remember, no funny stuffs. We can appear at anytime and anywhere._

_So, watch out._

_Take care, =)  
__Granny_

She crushed the small shit, I mean, _sheet_ of paper and tossed it away. Where it went to, God knows. _"'Went out to buy stuffs with Al'? Psh. Yea, right. I bet they plot this whole thing! They probably know Ed is feverish and they want me to take care of him, thinking that it would boost up our relationship?! Hah, like that would happen." _**(1)**

She carried a pail of water in both of her hands and had one rag hanging by left shoulder and a small towel on the right as she traveled to Edward's room. He was still sleeping in the same position except that his blanket had fallen onto the wooden floor. In result, his muscular body could be seen as he was only wearing a pair of blue boxers. All that while, Winry was just staring in awe at his body and remained standing at the same place. She shook herself to focus herself back on what she was supposed to do.

She set down all the things on the floor and sat on his bed next to his body. He looked so peaceful and adorable like that. Who could believe that a _kid _like him was leading such a dangerous life? She wanted to clean him up but she could not just do it with him being unconscious. The water was ice cold and if it touches his skin without being aware of it, he might die of shock. And everyone knows that she was the last person who wants the Elric, in front of her, to die.

She took a deep breath and shook him gently. No response. She shook him again, this time harder. He just grumbled a bit but still had his eyes shut.

"Come on, Ed. Wake up." She spoke softly with that angelic voice of hers, which was what Ed claimed. He moaned and placed the pillow into his face

"Fibe bore binits. (Five more minutes.)" He mumbled. The Rockbell sighed and brought her hands back until she accidentally touched at his sides. He shook a bit but only for one second. An idea hatched in the girl's head and she smirked behind his back.

"Well, what do you know? You're still ticklish, huh?" She taunted. Ed brought the pillow away from his face and he was wide awake right now. He looked at his 'crush', who was still in her sleeping attire, and blushed a bit.

"No, I'm not." He denied and looked the other way. His voice sounded low and rough. He had a terrible sore throat; Winry noted that down in her head. He continued, "And, I wanna go back to sleep so, leave me alone." He turned to face the window and he let his eyelids rest. _"I thought you'd say that…"_

Without any warning, the State Alchemist felt poking and tickling at his waist and he started shaking around madly and laughing out loud. Anytime now, he could die of laughter but Winry just would not stop. After one minute, he managed to grab hold of both of her hands but he was still chuckling a bit. Winry kept the evil grin on her face as he tried to catch his breath.

"Awake now, Sleeping Beauty?" He glared at her as he sat up. He let go of her hands and tied his hair into a ponytail.

"Yes, I'm awake. And, I'm not Sleeping Beauty, you are. You're still wearing you gown, lazy bum." Then, it came to her. She was still in her mini, tiny, revealing, white sleeping gown.

"Shut up. I was too worried for you to actually do something else first." He raised an eyebrow and Winry took note of it and continued, "In case you haven't notice, you're sick. Scrap that. You're having a high fever! You were the one who kept on coughing and sneezing, right?"

He raised both of his eyebrows in surprise and kept his gaze at her eyes. "I was up all night, worrying about you! I kept on going into your room just to check on you. Yesterday, you weren't as bad you are right now." She looked down at clenched fists on her lap. The Fullmetal Alchemist was taken aback. He did not meant for his dear friend to worry about him that much.

"I-I'm sorry, Winry." He was looking down but Winry looked up to his face. He continued, "You're always pulling all-nighters just to repair my automail limbs but now, you're also pulling all-nighters just to worry about my health condition. Like I've always said, don't worry, I'm fine. 'Sides I don't feel sick right now."

Winry just kept her eyes on him. She wanted to cry and give him a tight hug, or even shout 'I love you', which she will never have the guts to do any of those. She remained silent until she just muttered, "Thanks, Ed."

Edward returned is gaze back to her eyes and smiled at her as she smiled at him back. "By the way, where are Al and that _circus flea performer_?" Winry popped a vein as she recalled and tell him about the note.

"GODDAMN THAT OLD HAG!"

* * *

**Gives slices of Burger King's Chocolate Hershey Sundae Pies to:-**

**Lady Yukirin**

**Tsukali-chan**

**ThatGirl96**

**Nezume-chan**

**Sleepihead**

**ColinatorGX**

**ILOveEdANdDarK (did i spell it right? xD)**

**Boop loves rice**

**coly**

**Auto-Alchemechanist (it's about time.. just joking! xD)**

**& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll ask ColinatorGX for tips on how to painfully kill you. xD)**

**Hey, hey. Terribly sorry for the late update. School's been such a friggin' piss! ROAR. Fear me school. By the way, the previous chappie title was one of the parts of the song, Hook Me Up. It goes like this, _Hook, hook me up. I wanna feel the rain on my hair. Hook, hook me up. ..... _So, yea, it's like that. Ugh, I hate being sick. x.x I hope none of you are sick. Take cares! =D**


	10. The Big Hotheaded Jerk Alchemist

**Author's Note: Okay, I know. I repeat, I know it has been an extreme LONG time. If you, dear readers were still wondering, I have recovered. Seriously, I was sick for almost a whole month & I still HAD to go to school, feeling tired & weak almost everyday! Sigh, but, I'm fine now. By the way, my end of year exams is just next week, so, yesh, I'm not gonna update straight away. Sorry. :)**

**Gay Disclaimer: ****I don't own FMA or The Veronicas' Hook Me Up but, I own a Kinder Surprise that's on my hand now. Oops, I just ate it. =P**

* * *

"Orange! Orange juice! Orange juice! Orange juice!" **(1)**

"Mutton! Fishes! Chicken! All the type of meat, you can get it right here!"

"Ah, great. The whole market's crowded today!" The old lady complained to the suit of armour as they strolled around the area.

"We're too late, huh? But, it's only 10 in the morning." Al looked at Granny, who was frowning so much that it made her look more older than she was.

"Oh, the shops here open much earlier than that. Here's a tip, Al. If you ever wanna buy as much groceries as I wanna buy right now, be the first person to be walking around the market. Or in other words, come as early as 6 or 7 or before anyone wakes up." Pinako advised Al as though like he was an old lady who regularly goes to the market to buy his groceries.

Alphonse chuckled at the thought of him looking like an elderly woman. His white sort-of-hair-thingie, which was sticking out of his metal head, would be tied up into a bun. His red eyes would be hidden behind a pair of thick-glassed spectacles. He would have to wear more clothes, not only a loincloth, since he was an old 'lady' and not an old 'man'.

He would have a trolley or a basket with him everywhere he goes. His metal body would look rusty and… old. The young Elric stopped fantasizing about his 'old lady' appearance and pondered about his older brother and their bestfriend.

"Umm, Granny Pinako. Is it alright to leave brother and Winry alone at home?" He questioned as she tossed every plastic bag at him.

"Of course! I'm sure everything will be alright. Right now, they're probably making love." Pinako laughed loudly as Al shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Ow! Too hot!"

"That's funny. I could have sworn that the water was ice cold a minute ago. Oh, it's the wrong pail. Hey, hold still."

"Ouch! Stop it, you're doing it too hard!"

"Hey, you can't do it by yourself, you know!"

The blonde-haired female snatched the damp towel away from her friend and dipped the piece of fabric into the pail of cold water. The latter pouted and shot an angry glare at her.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's not MY fault that you're sick. And you should be thankful that I bothered to take care of you!" Winry complained as she gently wiped his face, ridding of all the sticky sweats that were sliding his cheeks.

Edward opened his mouth and closed it back. He did not know what to say. He decided to just keep his mouth shut as he was afraid that by saying just one word, it might annoy the hell of Winry.

"Look, Winr-"

"Ed, don't say anything. I know, you're sorry. You didn't mean to frown like that. But, it doesn't change anything. You're a jerk. A big hot-headed jerk. You'll always be." The automail specialist grabbed the pails and rags away and stormed off.

"_Great. I just ruined this perfect chance. Maybe if I should take a bath, I could think this out…" _The Fullmetal Alchemist sighed to himself and entered into the bathroom.

* * *

  
**References:-**

**(1) When I went to Penang (Malaysia) during the holidays, at the bazaar (night market), there was this lady selling fruit juices. & that was how she was saying it. "Orange! Orange juice! Orange juice! Orange juice!" & "Apple! Apple juice! Apple juice! Apple juice!" Haha. Go to Penang, it's a nice place. :)**

* * *

**Gives bouqets of spider lilies to:- (they're my favourite flower. :))**

**Auto-Alchemechanicist**

**ThatGirl96**

**Gerti**

**The Single Leaf of a Tree**

**Sleepihead**

**Tsukali-chan**

**Lady Yukirin**

**Nezume-chan**

**sora-cchi**

**gg**

**BabyBee3**

******& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll ask ColinatorGX for tips on how to painfully kill you. xD)**

**I love all of you guys... & girls! You're like the AWESOMEST reviewers ever!!!!!1 x) Hahax. Well, I'mm off to watch FMA: Brotherhood on Animax. Wish me luck for my exams. Sorry, if this chappie's too short. I'll promise to type more after my exams. Love you all. :D  
**


	11. Hate Me & I'll Love You

**Author's Note: Kill me, slap me, punch me, and kick me. Do whatever you want to me. I deserve every single punishment now. Umm… Except death. I'm too awesome to die. :D Anyways, why did it take such a long time? I can't explain, sorry.**

**Oh, & beware. This chappie contains gory imaginations & intense moments! Yay, VIOLENCE! :D**

**Random Event [To Singapore Citizens]: Anyone rich & caring enough to take me to BIG NIGHT OUT 2010 at the indoor stadium on 03 feb 2010? Please? I really, REALLY wanna watch MUSE. Email me. Thanks you. :)**

**Effing EPIC Disclaimer: Me do not own FMA or The Veronicas' Hook Me Up or the MUSE's Hate This & I'll Love You.**

**Yea, yea. I changed the title so it'll fit in with this chappie but, I was inspired by that song. && I'm hungry now. Feed me. :P**

* * *

The blonde-haired female sat up from her bed. She had just recovered after muffling horrible words into her pillow. As she brushed her hair, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She stopped brushing and went closer to the mirror.

"_Is that a zit? Oh, great! Just what I need…" _The automail specialist grumbled as she kept rubbing the bulging, red object. "Argh!"

She hissed in pain and tossed her brush to only God knows where. She grabbed her towel and stormed out of her room. This is the time where Edward would say, "PMS much?" and where she would growl at him or murder him.

"_Hmm, murder him? I think raping him would be better…"_

Winry shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts of that jerk but, it only made it worse. Now, she could picture an adorable chibi Ed, with devilish horns, sticking out his tongue and waving his devil tail at her. Once again, she gritted her teeth and roared like a lion.

Speaking of the devil, he was already wearing back his clothes and drying his hair in the bathroom. He was still thinking about how to spend some alone time with Winry but, of course, he was just a jerk and a small pipsqueak who knows nothing about love. He sighed and closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, he was met with a certain someone who burst open the door. He was shocked and his legs felt wobbly. She started walking closer to him. He was afraid that she was probably going to throw another one of her wrenches and injure his nose again or she would take a screwdriver and poke it into his nose until it bleeds. There were so much gory pictures running around his mind each time she takes a step.

"_Hehe, screwdriver. She wants to 'screw' you… That's hilarious." _Edward kicked himself mentally as the laughing could not stop in his head.

She was only a few inches away from him so he shut his eyes tight because he knew what was coming.

"… _Huh? What? Where is it? Why am I not feeling pain on any of my body? Why am I not lying unconscious on the floor?" _Dozens of questions raced through his head as his eyelids were still closed.

He opened his eyes and discovered that he was still standing up in the toilet and not lying on the cold, hard floor next to a puddle of blood. But, he felt different, somehow. He looked down and realized that Winry was leaning on him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her chin was resting on his right shoulder. His face turned a bright red and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Not just any butterflies; butterflies that were blue and yellow, just like her crystal clear eyes and her sweet-smelling silky hair. _"Pretty…"_

"Hey, Ed?" Her voice was soft and slow. Winry has never been this soft-spoken around him.

"Y-yea?"

"… I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have shouted at you…" She moved her head away from his shoulder to face him.

He looked deep into her eyes. They were apologetic and sincere. Her arms were still around him as if, she was waiting to be hugged back. He kept his gaze at her eyes and remained silent. He was still afraid that if he said something, it would change the whole atmosphere.

Winry could hear his heartbeat, loud and clear… and fast too. She knew that he could probably hear hers, as well. The fact that he was not saying anything gave her a hint that he was not going to forgive her. She felt sad. She felt like her heart was ripped out and got pierced by a razor sharp knife. She felt like she was going to explode from the inside. Finally, she gave up and retrieved her arms back. She looked down as she did not want him to see her tearing.

Edward started panicking. _"Damn it! Why is she crying? Oh, no…"_

That was when he realized he had forgotten to reply to her apology. He smacked his forehead with his automail hand. How stupid can he be?

He took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the female's waist and pulled her close. Winry, being too surprised and sad to do anything, buried her head in his chest.

"Dumbass. You can call me that if you like. It's okay. Everyone shouts at me like that… Especially mum," He chuckled a bit and continued, "So stop crying."

"Well, you were acting like a cranky pregnant bitch with issues, dumbass." She muffled into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stopped crying. She brought her face away from his chest and looked up.

"Oh, shut up. At least, I'm not some cry-baby." He teased, with a smirk on his face. In reply, Winry smiled sweetly.

She thought about what Ed had just said and then, what about she just said. He called her a baby and she called him a mother. She stopped smiling and blushed a little bit. She glanced at his face and saw a pint of red on his cheeks, as well.

"_He must've realized too, huh?"_

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

Upon hearing that, the couple, who still have their arms around each other, turned their heads to the direction of sound and dropped their jaws.

"_Uh oh."_

* * *

**Gives MUSE CDs to:- (I have all their albums! :D)**

**Lady Yukirin**

**Sleepihead**

**ThatGirl96**

**Megsaku**

**ColinatorGX (I absolutely love all your ways of tortures! They're BRILLIANT!!! xDD)**

**Nezume-chan**

**Auto-Alchemechanicist (Please call me a bitch or something worse for not updating! :B)**

**BabyBee3**

**& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll ask Winry to do all those thingies that Ed thought she was going to do to him... especially the 'screwing' part. xD)**

**Hey, all of you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't reply to any of your reviews. Please, please, please forgive me. *puppy-dog eyes*  
Anyways, I will be using ColinatorGX's ways of torture into the next chappies so yea, don't give me any credits.  
I'm already working on the next chappie so it might come out in the next 2 or 3 days. (:  
&& that's about it. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!! &&& MUSE TOO! :D**


	12. Summer

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. Was too busy jamming in Guitar Hero! :D Have you watch 500 days of summer? I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!!!!!11!!!!!1 Hahahaha. Zooey Deschanel, very pretty & talented girl. I have her bangs. Wee hee ~ ! :) Anyways, I think I'm done. So, uh, enjoy! :P**

**Random Event [To Singapore Citizens]: Come on!!! I really wanna go. Maybe, you could sell me those tickets at a cheaper price. I need 2 tickets. My loving parrots (yesh, PARROTS) won't allow me to go alone. :P BIG NIGHT OUT 2010 at the indoor stadium on 03 feb 2010? Please? Anybody? I really, REALLY wanna watch MUSE. Email me. Thanks you. :)**

**RAWR-ing Disclaimer: RAWR! I don't own FMA or The Veronicas Hook Me Up. But, I own a Wii & Guitar Hero games, the whole band playing set too. :P BWAHAKAHAKAHAKAHA! I LOVE MY PARROTS, I MEAN, PARENTS!! :D**

* * *

Pinako had been standing there the whole time but, she remained silent as she wanted know what was going on between her granddaughter and the shrimp. After hearing enough of their conversation, she gasped out loud as if she was shocked on purpose.

"I might be expecting children sooner than I thought," snickered the elderly as she smirked. Al was shaking his head at the couple.

"I-It's not what you guys are thinking!" The Fullmetal Alchemist spat out as he fought back a blush. He was no longer hugging Winry and she was no longer hugging him.

"Right, right. And I thought I said no funny stuff…" The old lady began walking away while carrying her groceries with the suit of armour chuckling behind her. Edward growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, we're cool, right?" The automail specialist asked as untied her hair and let it cover her neck and back. Ed, who was still frowning, looked at his best friend.

"Yea."

The blonde-haired female stayed at the same spot. She was waiting for him to go out of the toilet so she could bathe but, he seemed to make no attempt to move away. She stared at him deep in the eye and smiled.

"What?" The taller teenager gave a questioning look to the shorter one.

"I need to… shower."

"Oh, have fun with that." He commented as he stared at the shower curtains behind her. _"Oh, ohhhhhh…"_

"Oh, right. Umm, I will… go now." He blushed as he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. Winry just smiled at him and tried hard not to laugh. _"He look so cute like that…"_

The golden-haired male just kept blushing and jogged far away from the room that he was in. He entered the living room and looked around. His eyes stopped on a small, hardly noticeable object. He peered at the calendar.

"_Early summer…" _He thought and smirked. _"Looks like my plan might actually work…"_

"What are you doing, brother? Or more like, what are you thinking?" Alphonse asked as his brother jumped and screamed out of shock. His elder brother glared at him and turned away.

"None of your beeswax." He crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on, brother. Please? I promise I'll keep it as a secret."

"Even from that old hag?" Edward turned his back to look at his younger brother.

"Even from Granny Pinako." Al put his right hand up. "I swear."

The short boy hesitated. He sighed and motioned the younger Elric to come closer. He whispered softly into… wherever Al hears things from. After they discuss about Edward's extremely-very-super-ultra-awesome-master-plan-ever, Ed went to the kitchen to search for a jar, leaving Alphonse alone in the room to ponder.

"_Wow. Brother sure is romantic…"_

* * *

**Gives GUITAR HERO GAMES to:-**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**ChiNatsu011**

**ThatGirl96**

**Sleepihead**

**ilovemusic54**

**Nezume-chan**

**kyoto8978**

**BabyBee3**

**reading guy**

**Megsaku**

**& others who read but DIDN'T review. (please do so now or I'll cut open your bellies & make you suffocate on on intestines. xD)  
credits goes to ColinatorGX for the torturing method above. ;D**

**Sowie, this chappie's short. :P But, the next chappie will be longer!! :D Thanks you so much for your reviews!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU A WHOLE LOT!! Dx**


End file.
